Nemesis Prime
"The mighty Decepticon Warlord has fallen, but his legacy shall not be forgotten. Your body! My schematics! A Destructicon component! Your Weapon of Mass Destruction! Created to destroy the Last Prime! And now... the Nemesis Prime... is upon you!" ''―Galvawarp, creating Nemesis Prime '''Nemesis Prime' was an incredibly powerful, murderous and unkillable mutant Transformer created by Galvawarp, from the corpse of Megatron (combined with schematics of his own body and a component from a Destructicon), in order to destroy Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots and ensure victory for the Decepticon Empire. However, a misfire in the creation rendered Nemesis unable to tell friend from foe. Upon activation, Nemesis Prime went on a rampage, killing many of the Vehicon forces before Galvawarp was able to neutralize him. However, realizing that killing the Nemesis was impossible, Galvawarp locked him in stasis and launched the pod from the Nemesis in the hopes he would never be discovered again. Unfortunately, researchers from the Global Earth Defense Association (G.E.D.A.) discovered the stasis pod while investigating the signal of Energon deep beneath the Earth's surface. Upon activating the pod, the Nemesis Prime was once again released. The powerful Transformer massacred the Humans present and proceeded out into the open world, where he slowly begun to regain a sense of his past identity as well as slight memories of Megatron, his original template. Nemesis Prime would eventually come face-to-face with Optimus Prime, a battle which the Last Prime would receive backup from Shockdrop. While Optimus was successful in defeating Nemesis Prime, he only succeeded by sacrificing himself. While Nemesis Prime saw his own destruction in the battle, he later reactivated, becoming more powerful than before. It can be assumed that Nemesis Prime is one of the most powerful enemies the Autobots have ever faced. History Creation Because the death of Megatron in 2005 had an effect on many members of the Decepticon Cause, the mighty Decepticon Warrior Galvawarp sought to create a weapon of mass destruction to ensure the possibility of a Decepticon Victory. Taking the corpse of the once great Megatron and using schematics from his own body, Galvawarp begun to construct a Cybertronian that would be unstoppable. He intended the design to look similar to the Autobot Jazz in the hopes that the Autobots would underestimate it and ensure their own destruction. However, after installing a component from the Destructicons to ensure the weapon's immunity to death, the Transformer begun to take on a more bulky-like appearance resembling that of Optimus Prime. When questioned by Galvatron about his research, all Galvawarp revealed was that he was working on a weapon that would enable him (Galvatron) to crush the Autobots and conquer the Universe. Galvawarp then stated that the "Nemesis Program" would bring an end to their conflict with the Autobots. Rampage aboard the Nemesis and Imprisonment When the newly dubbed "Nemesis Prime" was activated, it seemed to be just a simple-minded drone like the Vehicons. However, when Galvawarp is about to install the control chip, Nemesis Prime releases a thunderous roar similar to that of Megatron's, before throwing a vicious punch at Galvawarp. The Decepticon Warrior just manages to catch the punch and is shocked by the unexpected development. Intending to teach the Transformer its place, Galvawarp strikes back and the battling duo then emerge from the lab into the hallway of the Nemesis. Nemesis Prime's strength surpasses Galvawarp's, but he manages to hold his own for a brief time before he is overpowered. Vehicons arrive in response to the alarm and open fire on the Nemesis in an effort to contain any potential damage to the Warship, but their blasts have little effect. Nemesis Prime advances upon his attackers, when an arriving Blitzwing attacks from behind, launching a series of missiles on the renegade Transformer. Much to his shock, his missiles have no effect on Nemesis Prime, who only adapts to the blast and becomes more durable. Nemesis Prime easily batters Blitzwing with Galvawarp and then massacres the Vehicons before continuing on a rampage toward the bridge. Galvawarp contacts Shockwave, realizing that logic is the only way to prevent a catastrophe. Galvatron is alerted to the commotion and prepares to disembark the bridge to deal with matters himself. Nemesis Prime continues to violently massacre the Vehicons on the way to the bridge when he finds himself being attacked both by his creator and Shockwave. The two Decepticons quickly prove to be no match for the unstoppable Nemesis Prime, who rips off Shockwave's arm and batters Galvawarp several times with it. The onslaught is only stopped by the timely arrival of Galvatron, who meets the Nemesis Prime with his own power. Nemesis Prime quickly gains the upper hand, pushing Galvatron back, but finds himself immobilized when Galvawarp manages to expose him to one of Shockwave's devices. Galvatron is ready to terminate the renegade then and there, but Shockwave informs him that Nemesis Prime was designed to be indestructible. Galvawarp admits he was mistaken, but he hadn't foreseen such an incident during the creation. Galvatron orders Nemesis Prime be put in stasis and launched from the Warship, while informing Galvawarp that he will be closely monitored from now on. Galvawarp and Shockwave then work together in placing the uncontrollable Transformer in stasis and jettisoning it from the airlock. Discovery by G.E.D.A. Though they had been disbanded by this time, members of the Global Earth Defense Association still continued to monitor the activity of the Transformers on Earth. One particular group eventually discovered a faint Energon signal deep beneath the Earth's surface and collected equipment to dig down in the hopes of uncovering the source of the signal. Seeing this as an opportunity to get their hands on Cybertronian biology, Jacob Dean ordered the researchers to get the stasis pod to him, not knowing what monstrosity it contained. The researchers tampered with the pod in their effort to secure it, accidentally triggering the pod's activation. Nemesis Prime came online subsequently and broke free from his captivity. All of this was witnessed by Dean, having been monitoring the operation from a secluded location in the city. Nemesis Prime found himself pleased by the horror on the faces of his would-be captors and begun to massacre them in unimaginable ways. Making his way to the surface, Nemesis Prime saw a world ripe with life he could destroy at will. Massacring the few G.E.D.A. operatives in the encampment, Nemesis Prime then made his way into the woods. Possible Rebirth? "Could this be a new life? Does Megatron yet live?" ―Nemesis Prime questions the possible survival of Megatron After massacring a hunter and his pet deep in the woods, Nemesis Prime is hit by the sudden memory flashes of Megatron's duel with Optimus Prime aboard the Ark before the Transformers arrived on Earth. At first, Nemesis Prime is confused but quickly dismisses it. Spotting a large experimental military truck on the highway, Nemesis Prime scans the truck and quickly runs it off the road, where he is again hit by a memory flash, this time of Megatron's creation of the Destructicons and the following battle with the Autobots. Nemesis soon begins to wonder if this is a new life, questioning the possibility of Megatron's survival. A New Rampage Nemesis Prime quickly resumes his massacre, killing animals and other Humans encountered on the route to Manhattan. Each slaughter brings back a memory of Megatron's. After one of these kills brings back a memory of Megatron's final battle with Optimus Prime on Earth, Nemesis Prime's intellect grows to the point which he believes himself to be a reincarnated Megatron, created to destroy the Last of the Primes. With this realization, Nemesis Prime again underwent a transformation in appearance, now more to resemble Megatron as he once was. The newly reincarnated Megatron, Nemesis Prime set sights on the city of Manhattan, knowing that if he endangered the local population, Optimus Prime would come. Nemesis Prime continued his massacre of Humans en-route to send a message. The military and police forces came together in Manhattan after they discovered the connection to the massacres, and were ready when Nemesis arrived. Despite the efforts of the military and police, Nemesis Prime only adapted to the blasts and became even more durable. Nemesis Prime then easily proceeded to fight back, dispatching of everything thrown against him. Before he could further destroy life, he was intercepted by Optimus Prime. Nemesis Prime acknowledged his challenger and declared that Earth would be mourning an Autobot on that day. Optimus Prime caught Nemesis Prime's next punch and struck back, commencing a battle of disastrous proportions. Battle with the Trinity Nemesis Prime and Optimus Prime arrive in Central Park where their mortal duel continues. Optimus Prime fights bravely against the invulnerable Transformer, during which Nemesis Prime destroys the Optimus Prime Statue in the middle of the park. Nemesis Prime soon proves to be much more powerful than Optimus, but the Last of the Primes is able to hold his own and sends Nemesis flying into a building. Nemesis recovers himself immediately and intercepts a charging Optimus Prime, battering the Autobot Leader into the ground. Military helicopters unleash fire on the mighty Transformer, though their weapons do little to harm the reincarnated Decepticon Warlord. Nemesis leaps through the air, destroying multiple helicopters in the process and landing atop the Empire State Building. The Military helicopters once again unleash fire on Nemesis Prime, this time with missiles and rockets. The blasts appear to have no impact, as Nemesis Prime adapts to the fire and becomes much more durable. Optimus Prime intervenes before Nemesis can attack the Humans, launching his opponent into space. As the two Transformers continue a brutal battle, the President of the United States sends an order to shoot down Nemesis Prime with a nuclear missile, carried out by Agent Bill Fowler. Seeing the missile approach, Optimus Prime batters Nemesis Prime directly at the missile in determination to destroy the threat. The warhead hits with an explosion so gigantic, that it can clearly be seen from Earth's surface. The blast also sends Optimus crashing down into the ocean. Falling back to Earth, Nemesis Prime's parts land on Stryker's Island, but is revealed to be far from dead; the explosion seemingly only making him stronger. Nemesis Prime's body once again regenerates, and finds himself confronted by Shockdrop. The Autobot Headmaster attempts to distract Nemesis Prime, but his T-Cog is damaged and forces him to switch back to robot mode in a crash-landing. Nemesis Prime activates an Axe to end the Headmaster's life, but his attack is deflected by the Agent, arriving from a portal. Just as Nemesis Prime is about to attack, Optimus Prime returns and batters the Transformer into a chemical silo. The Agent notes that Nemesis Prime is absorbing the energy from their attacks, which seems to increase his power. Optimus Prime and the Agent then proceed to attack Nemesis Prime in tandem, while Shockdrop attempts to expose the Transformer's Destructicon component. Nemesis Prime proves much more powerful than the two, however, with both just barely able to hold their own. When Spike Witwicky's life is put in danger during the battle, Optimus Prime breaks off to save him. When Nemesis Prime is distracted by the Agent's surprise attack, Shockdrop manages to score a shot that exposes the component part. Seeing his chance, the Agent attacks and manages to cut off Nemesis' hand. However, the missing hand is replaced by a sharp skeletal protrusion shaped partly like a mace growing back in its place. Last Stand and Death During this time, Optimus Prime has managed to save Spike from harm and realizes that the only way to stop Nemesis Prime is to risk his own life. While the Agent restrains Nemesis Prime, As Nemesis declares the rebirth of Megatron, Optimus Prime takes the Star Saber and charges at the Cybertronian, already injured himself, and stabs Nemesis in the chest with the weapon. As the blade sinks into Nemesis Prime, Optimus tells him that Megatron is dead. Nemesis Prime roars and tells Prime that he is Megatron seconds before stabbing Optimus in the chest with the mace protrusion on his arm. A mortally wounded Optimus Prime is undeterred by his impending death, and he uses his last reserves of strength to further impale Nemesis Prime and strikes the component piece, destroying it. As the blade is pushed straight through to the other side, Nemesis Prime goes offline. With a final bellow of agony, the now lifeless body of Nemesis Prime collapses upon the ground. As the two Autobots and all the Humans present look on, Optimus Prime emerges from the smoke and falls to the ground, dying. Restoration At some point, Nemesis Prime came back online, revealed to have had a secondary Destructicon component installed should the primary be destroyed. His first action was heading off into deep space where he learned that Optimus Prime had indeed perished in the aftermath of their battle and that the Autobots were struggling against their enemies ever since, with the Headmaster Shockdrop acting as Commander. Seeing an opportunity, Nemesis Prime decided that this would be his best chance at crushing the Autobots once and for all, which would finally accomplish the mission Megatron had attempted for so long. Personality Nemesis Prime is an extremely ferocious being with an insatiable bloodlust, desire for destruction and carnage makes him a nearly unstoppable threat of apocalyptic proportions. At first, due to Nemesis Prime's seemingly feral mind, he had a limited intelligence, being unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, attempting to kill his creator Galvawarp right after coming onine and subsequently attacking the Decepticon Army, and he thus owes allegiance to no one but himself. However, as he begun to go on a murderous rampage, he begun having memory flashes of Megatron, which seemingly increased his intellect. Nemesis Prime soon begun to wonder if he was possibly a reincarnated Megatron born to destroy Optimus Prime. Despite this, Nemesis was still relatively outsmarted by Shockdrop, which allowed the Agent to restrain him through the use of his Tachyon Dispenser, which allowed the Headmaster to fire a shot to expose Nemesis Prime's Destructicon component which, in turn, gave Optimus Prime the opening he needed to deliver the killing blow to Nemesis with the Star Saber. However, Nemesis Prime's great bloodthirst allowed the Transformer to murder Optimus Prime as well just before his death. However, because of his ability to return after death, Nemesis Prime also became smarter, allowing him to anticipate his opponents' strategy. Powers and Abilities Nemesis Prime, having been bred from the corpse of Megatron, the schematics of Galvawarp and a component from the Destructicons, was a being of tremendous power of potentially apocalyptic proportions. * Mutated Cybertronian Physiology * Super Strength: ** Super Leaps * Super Speed * Super Stamina * Invulnerability ** Bony Protrusions (Weapon-Shaped) ** Healing Factor * Energy Absorption * Energized Adaptive Evolution * Electrokinesis * Fusion Blasts Notes * According to Starscream954 (who protrays Galvawarp in Robot Defenders), Nemesis Prime was originally intended to resemble Jazz to trick the Autobots into underestimating him. * Nemesis Prime of Transformers Robot Defenders appears to be based off Doomsday from the DC Extended Universe. * As Nemesis Prime evolves, he will begin to resemble Megatron more and more. * Just as Doomsday had been created by Lex Luthor to kill Superman in Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice, Nemesis Prime was created by Galvawarp to destroy Optimus Prime in Transformers Robot Defenders. Both attempts failed. * Nemesis Prime is the first Transformer to kill Humans. * Nemesis Prime has a healing factor, which makes him unable to be killed. This ability comes from a component belonging to a Destructicon which Galvawarp installed. * Galvatron views the Nemesis Prime as a threat to Decepticon Conquest, thus he begins to be weary of Galvawarp's experiments, and has Soundwave monitor him. * Given his immense strength and power, it is not doubted that Nemesis Prime could indeed kill a Destructicon. * Of all the Decepticons, only Galvatron was able to meet Nemesis Prime directly and hold his own for a large amount of time before having to rely on help. * Having slowly begun to regain the memories of Megatron, Nemesis Prime soon begins to become more intelligent, to the point that he believes himself to be a reborn Megatron, feeding his desire to bring down the Last of the Primes.